


Innocent Hearts

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Asgardian Tony Stark, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Loki, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, M/M, Poor Loki, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Prince Loki knows he's not as revered and praised as his older brother, but he still so desperately wants to be able to impress the one Asgardian boy who holds his affections. It just somehow never seems to go to plan.





	Innocent Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPlaidKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPlaidKitty/gifts).



> So this was inspired by the ~lovely PunkPlaidKitty in a comment thread we were having on my other (grown up, smutty, more angsty af asgardian au found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422461/chapters/25591161)). 
> 
> I was really in the mood for something fluffy last night so I penned this. I then left it to the morning to read over (because even I was surprised they ended up teenagers in this!), post and gift to darling PPK because they are incredibly wonderful and they deserve it for being the inspiration :* 
> 
> Hope you like PPK and so do all other readers!

“Damn, Thor,” Loki hissed for the fifth time, trying not to wince as the movement sent a flare of pain across his already darkly bruising cheek; trying not to let his embarrassed, mortified flush creep further along his face.

He should know better by now than to enrage Thor or to challenge him when his older brother was near enough to strike him, but he had been so furious and so... so _jealous_. He’d been desperate to not look like the scrawny, strange little brother that he always felt like when around Thor and his friends.

When he was around... around...

Loki clenched his fists and ground his teeth, only to regret it when his cheek _throbbed_. He was sure it was already swollen, making him look even more unattractive than usual.

Letting out a heavy breath of frustration and depression, Loki moved towards the water barrels that were just inside the barracks. The garrison rested on the edge of the training grounds and was currently free of soldiers, for which Loki was incredibly grateful.

It meant he was the only one there and that he could lean forward and rest his forehead against the chill of the mirror without anyone seeing or mocking him. He had been foolish to snap back at Thor’s insults; to loudly declare that _Thor_ wasn’t doing half as well in his studies as _Loki_. The young prince boasted over how _he_ was the one chosen to attend court when the Alfheim dignitaries arrived, that _he_ knew all the ways to behave and had received invitations to come and learn from the Elves. 

Thor had only responded by proving that schooling meant nothing when he was better fighter--a _true_ commander who would lead Asgard’s armies to victory--he had smoothly and _easily_ beaten Loki into the dirt to the laughter and cheering of all of Thor’s friends.

Loki hadn’t been able to stop himself from looking at the one person who mattered; at the boy who was frowning and staring straight back at him, Gods, he’d almost looked _concerned_. Loki had ripped his eyes away, not wanting to see anything else in the other Aesir's gaze and had hurriedly dusted himself off with shaking hands, snapping something he couldn’t even remember before rushing away

It didn’t change the fact that Anthony had seen everything; had seen his _failure_.

The prince lightly thumped his forehead against the wall, furious with himself. He just wanted to _impress_ the other boy, to show off his talents -but it just never _worked_. Thor always outshined him, Thor always showed why _little Loki_ wasn’t anyone to pay attention to, Thor always kept him from saying... 

“Loki?”

The young prince jumped and spun on his heel, his eyes wide as the boy he’d been thinking of came towards him.

Anthony Howardson was the son of a nobleman, a cousin of Fandral and a friend of Thor’s. He was a couple of years older than Loki and he was... he was so _handsome_ and from the moment that Loki had worked out he liked boys instead of girls, it had made talking to Anthony so much _harder_. Because Loki had realised that the only one who made his heart speed up, his cheeks flame and his stomach twist was _Anthony_ \--and why would he ever pick little scrawny Loki?

“Anthony,” he swallowed. “Does Thor ask after me?”

Anthony’s eyes were focused on Loki’s cheek even as he came close-- _too close_ \--while shaking his head. “They have gone back to the palace. I wished to see if you were okay.”

Loki’s heart fluttered and he had to glance away, if only to hide the way his cheeks wanted to flare. Anthony always asked after him when he was injured, when his spells backfired, when he got in trouble. It was because he _cared_ and it made Loki’s heart hurt even more. “I’m fine.”

“I can take you to healers?” Anthony suggested, not seeming to believe his reply. “Or to the Queen?”

Loki scoffed, ignoring the pain in his cheek if only so he could act strong and unconcerned as if it was nothing and he could handle far worse. As if it might impress Anthony. “It’s just a bruise.”

“Oh?” Anthony enquired and made the prince look back at the other boy, only to find him smiling softly. “You don’t need a kiss to make it better?”

Loki froze, blinking rapidly at the unexpected remark. His eyes only widened as Anthony started closing the space between them while nervously biting his lip. 

“W-What?” Loki stuttered out.

Anthony stopped in front of him, close enough to touch and, before Loki could protest any further, the older boy ducked in close and very gently placed a feather-light brush of lips against Loki’s cheek. 

The younger Aesir gasped--more from the touch than any actual pain--his heart racing from the gesture.

When Anthony pulled back he was still smiling, soft and almost hopeful...? 

“If it doesn’t hurt to talk, _I’d_ like to hear more about the Alfheim scholars.” He bit his lower lip nervously. “Do you want to walk through the gardens with me?”

A part of Loki didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to ask if it was a trick; some kind of way to humiliate and hurt him even further but... but he didn’t want to lose the chance for an afternoon in the boy’s company if it _was_ real. He didn't want to lose the feeling even if it _wasn't_. He didn’t want to lose a chance for another kiss.

Loki felt slightly terrified but he still whispered, “I’d like to.”

Anthony’s grin widened before he reached out and grabbed Loki’s hand, linking it with his own and tugging him away from the barracks--away from the shadows of the prince’s failure and towards the brightness of an Asgardian day, and the brightness of his infatuation’s wide and soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd in case anyone was wondering PPK said someone should punch Loki, I suggested Tony could then kiss it better. my mind then wandered away with me and I started writing this instead of finishing off the comment to PPK for a while XD
> 
> So yes, you get a drabble XD
> 
> I hope you all like this short little fluffy thing :)
> 
> And I should also let you know that I'll be going away for a few days tomorrow (trip to see family and go to a music concert) I should still have internet access, but we'll see how I go with managing to have _time_. So we'll see what happens XD


End file.
